Mesmerized
by neverwanted2dance
Summary: Fluffly Karkat x troll!reader! You and one of your best internet friends decide to meet up after your encounter with a familiar stranger on the street. Are they one in the same person? I can't make summaries bluh.


**Author's Note! oops lmao this came out of nowhere. Fluffly one-shot! hahaha don'T look at m e. So, Karkat x troll!reader yay**

**Karkat and Homestuck belong to Andrew Hussie aka our overlord I mean what. Oh btw let's just assume this takes place after Sbrub or else it wouldn't make sense.**

**-Grimm.**

* * *

><p>You growled deeply in the back of your throat and gritted your sharp teeth together in frustration.<p>

Seriously, how could you be late again? You'd think that you would've learned by now that going back to sleep after your alarm was not a good idea. You jumped out of your recuperacoon and quickly grabbed a towel to wipe off all the soper slime that covered your clothes. Rushing, you pulled out a clean shirt with your symbol on it and tugged it over your head, being cautious about your sensitive horns. You slipped on a pair of bottoms and started running down the stairs, nearly tripping over yourself. Cursing under your breath, you zoomed pass your lusus quickly and avoided any awkward morning conversations.  
>Finally you left your hive and continued to scurry down the street, occasionally checking your phone for the time.<p>

Shit, shit, SHIT!

In your haste to get to your destination, you weren't really paying attention to your surroundings, and as soon as you looked up from your phone, you bumped into something.

Someone, actually. Someone's back.

You and the other troll yelped in surprise as you toppled backwards and fell on your butt with an 'oof'. The stranger staggered a bit but caught himself before falling over, gaining his balance.  
>He turned around and glared down at you, cursing up a storm in a loud, menacing voice. You rubbed your sore elbow and held your hand over it, making sure that you weren't bleeding.<p>

"What the actual nooksucking fuck?! Watch where you're going, you retarted fuckass!" The male troll spat angerily.

Despite his hurtful and extremely annoying complaints, you began to apoligize nonetheless. "Shit, sorry, sorry, I didn't see you, I'm kinda in a hurry-" you looked up and soon started to stumble over your words.

The dude that you bumped into had short, black messy hair with a particular style, small nubby horns, a straight jawline, dark furrowed eyebrows, and big, dark grey eyes that shot daggers through you.

Beside his angry character and rudeness, he was... attractive.

You blinked.

Muttering more apologies, the troll sighed out frustratingly and offered you a hand, which you accepted. He tugged you up and you glanced up at him. He wasn't very tall, just a few inches over your own height.

He gazed back at you for a moment, then shook his head. "Next time look where you fucking walk. Don't be clumsy." He growled.

You decided that getting into a fight with this clearly pissed off guy wouldn't do you any good, so you brushed it off.

Thanking him, you quickly ran off, a faint blush of (b/c) on your cheeks as you finally reached your destination. That was a bit embarrassing.

You thought about that stranger all day, he was so mesmerizing. Almost familiar. But you couldn't remember his symbol. After a while of pondering over it, you gave up. But what you could recall was that it had something to do with the Horoscope. A Zodiac sign?

At the end of the day, you headed to your room and slumped into your chair, opening up your Trollian on your husktop.

Looks like one of your online trollian friends had been bugging you.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling (trollianHandle) [TH]

CG: HEY DOUCHEBAG YOU THERE?  
>CG: ANSWER ME DAMMIT<br>TH: shit karkat calm your tits  
>CG: DONT GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT (YN)  
>TH: oh man dude chill, so what's up?<br>CG: Y'KNOW, JUST DOING REALLY IMPORTANT SHIT AND STUFF. I GOTTA BUSY FUCKING SCHEDULE. BUT TODAY I BUMPED INTO THIS DENSE FUCKWIT ON THE STREET,SHE DIDN'T EVEN SEE WHERE SHE WAS MOTHERFUCKING GOING. UNBELIEVABLE.  
>TH: woah really? that's funny cuz I bumped into someone too this morning like some asshole or whatever but he did end up helping me up and stuff<br>CG: UH, FOR REAL?  
>TH: yeah and he was fucking cute too hahaHAaa<br>CG: JEGUS FUCK I DONT CARE ABOUT YOUR WORTHLESS OPINION ON SOME UNIMPORTAMT TROLL  
>TH: of course you do<p>

Sudden realization hit you like a wave, your eyes growing wide.

You thought you recognized how that stranger spoke to you; aggresively. All he did was swear and, on top of that, Karkat said that he bumped into someone today just like you did. Huh.

Could that troll have been... Karkat?

TH: um hey karkat  
>CG: WHAT<br>TH: we never met in person before right?  
>CG: SO? BIG FUCKING DEAL<br>TH: well do you wanna meet up someday, like to hang out and stuff?  
>CG: UH SURE WHATEVER<br>TH: alright cool let's say at the park near (location). You said once that you lived near the area anyways  
>CG: BLUH FINE SEE YOU THEN FUCKER. I GOTTA DO MORE MEANINGFUL THINGS RIGHT NOW, LIKE LEAD THESE IDIOTIC COMRADS OF MINE, BYE<br>TH: see ya

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling (trollianHandle) [TH]

It's been three days since the incident with that stranger. Now it was the weekend, and there was nothing to do, so you were glad that you were gonna meet up with Karkat today. You wondered what he looked like.  
>Slipping on your shoes, you exited your hive and started to walk down to the nearby park.<br>You plopped yourself down on a swing and took out your phone, going back on Trollian and checking to see if Karkat had sent anything. He didn't, but he was online, so you decided to let him know that you were already there. He told you he'll be there in a few. You shoved your phone back into your pocket, and started swinging your legs, lost in thought.

Could that hot guy you bumped into before really be Karkat? It wasn't exactly that hard to believe, it just kinda surprised you. Your grey cheeks turned a light (b/c) at the thought of that troll again. If he really was Karkat that would probably make things harder, since you already had a flush crush on that crabby fucker. But maybe it could also be good. Like, you would win both ways, right?

"hehe." you giggled to yourself.

You were suddenly pulled out of your thoughts as someone poked your shoulder. You turned your head over and gapped at the sight of who it was. You felt your own eyes grow wide. It was 'weird angry hot guy' as you had decided to call him. The one with the Cancer sign.

Karkat?

"Um.. " he spoke awkwardly. "Are you (y/n)?" he asked, his voice grumpy and low. "Karkat?" you responded. His big grey eyes widened. "So it was you from before! I Can't believe you're the dumbass that didn't look where she was fucking going!" Karkat snapped.  
>You grinned as you got off the swing and stared up at him. "Small world, huh?" you laughed. Karkat rolled his eyes, then he froze as you hugged him tightly, not entirely knowing where to place his hands. "Nice to finally meet you, you annoying asshole, you're fucking attractive." you giggled. At that comment, Karkat grunted in annoyance as you noticed he did often, and lightly pushed you off him, taking a seat on the swing next to you.<p>

The day seemed to fly by so fast, you two just walked around and talked about stuff that was going on in your lives. You watched but hardly listened to him as he rambled on about how he really hated his dick of a friend Sollux and that other one, Gamzee or something. Then he ended up talking your ear off about one of his shitty romcoms. Typical Karkat Vantas.

You were too busy admiring all the little details on his face to hear what he was saying. He was perfect.

You liked the way his eyebrows were always down and furrowed, like he was thinking or just being his normal grumpy self. You also liked his adorable button nose and his nice bone structure. You took notice that his sharp canines were probably longer than your own, they overlapped his bottom lip. You weirdly liked that too. You continued to stare and then dared to look up a little more.

His eyes. His beautiful grey eyes. The light from the sun would reflect off them and give them this shimmering look of pure life. You were fascinated. They seemed to be burning with emotions that you couldn't quite read. And if you looked even closer and really concentrated, there was a little red tint to them.

You already loved his bitter personality, it just grew on you. Besides he was really nice and caring, people just had to overlook the insults and cursing. He means well, you know that for sure. And he just HAD to be a great looker.

You looked down at his black top, and rested your eyes on his sign. The zodiac sign, Cancer. Looking back up at him, you continued to be in a trance, he was just amazing.

"Hey asshat what the fuck are you staring at?" Karkat said loudly.

You blinked as your eyes went wide and a blush crept over your cheeks and nose, just realizing that you've been staring.  
>You mentally slapped yourself for that.<br>Quickly turning away, you said, "Nothing, nothing. I, uh," ah, what the hell, what's the point in lying?

"I was just looking. You, uh, have.. a nice face?" you said awkwardly.

Fuck. Now he thinks you're weird. But then again, you are weird.

Karkat raised an eyebrow at your confession, then looked away too.

"Uh... thanks. Yours is cool too." he responded. Wow. Okay.  
>You laughed a little to enlighten the awkward tension, but it didn't really help.<p>

There was a moment of silence and it made you uncomfortable.  
>Then Karkat cleared his throat and you both stopped walking.<p>

"Uh, hey listen (y/n), before I forget, there's been something I need to tell you." he began.

You both looked each other in the eyes, and you encouraged him to continue. Your stomach did flips but not in a bad way. You felt positive.

"I, um.." He grabbed your arms and continued to stutter, not meeting your gaze. "I, uh well, shit, um, I.. fuck!" he huffed in annoyance at his own bashfullness.

He wasn't acting like his usual self. But he was being obvious. You grinned at realizing his cheesy romantic confession.

A tint of candy-red blush formed on his round face, but you already knew his blood colour. His friend Terezi had told you once, and he found out that you knew. Of course he was a bit mad but hey, it wasnt your fault.

He finally looked directly into your own grey eyes which made you flush more. "I fucking can't say this in words.. I'll just show you." he growled.

You decided to play along in this romantic moment. He probably isn't even aware you've caught on. "Heh yeah sure go ahea-!"

He had suddenly grabbed your face and pressed his lips to yours a bit roughly, and you could've sworn you felt the blush on your face burn off your skin and make it's way up to the tip of your pointy ears. Your eyes were wide but they quickly closed as you kissed back. Finally.  
>You two then pulled away, both your faces painted lightly with your own seperate blood color.<p>

"I'm fucking flushed for you, (y/n). And before you say anything from that smartass mouth of yours, I'm aware how fucking cheesy that move was." he grumbled and looked away.  
>You pouted, "Aw and I wanted to be the one to tell you that what you just did was lame as hell." you said half-heartedly with a playful smirk. His embarrassed expression returned back to his regular grouchy looking one at your comment, but he knew you were joking.<p>

It made you so happy that you knew he felt the same. Smiling wildly, you cupped his face and spoke.

"You don't know how much that means to me, Karkat. 'Cause I'm flushed for you too." You kissed him again, and smiled into it.

You pulled back and continued to gaze into his eyes, then you took his hand into your own smaller one.

"And who cares, cheesy is good, wouldn't you agree?" You laughed.

At this Karkat rolled his eyes at your sense of humour. But he liked that about you.

"So... matesprits?" he asked.

You giggled, "oh course, you dork."

Karkat grunted and shot back at least four other insults at you, like "LOOK WHO'S TALKING," or "FUCK YOU, YOU CAN'T DO ANY BETTER." And of course "I'M WAY MORE EXPERIENCED IN ROMANCE AND KNOW MORE ABOUT OUR QUADRANTS THAN YOU." but then, for the first time ever all day, the corners of his lips twitched up into a perfect smile.

You squeezed his hand and rested your head on his broad shoulder, sighing contently and closing your eyes as you two proceeded to walk.

"You know what Karkat?"

"Hmm?"

"You're so mesmerizing."


End file.
